Teresa
Summary Teresa of the Faint Smile (微笑のテレサ, bishō no Teresa, lit. Smiling Teresa), known for effortlessly slaying enemies with a faint smile on her face, is the strongest of her generation and considered to be the most powerful Claymore of all time. She is much faster, stronger, and more agile than those below her, but her real strength is considered to be her "unparalleled ability to sense Yoma aura." She can sense it to the point where she can accurately predict her opponent's moves in battle. Despite facing an awakened former number one, Rosemary, she has never used more than ten percent of her full power, which is only enough to change her eye color. Before becoming a Claymore, she was referred to as a "problem child" by her handlers during her training. Teresa initially does her job without caring about who she is helping, and she takes pleasure in scaring humans. She eventually meets Clare, who decides to start following Teresa after being abandoned by her village. Teresa is initially irritated, but soon grows fond of her. After leaving Clare in a village in an attempt to give her a normal life, bandits raid the village. Teresa kills all of them, which causes her to be hunted by the Organization for breaking the rule of never killing humans. She doesn't kill any of the Claymores after her because of her time with Clare, but she is slain by Priscilla offguard when Priscilla begs to be slain before awakening. Clare takes her severed head and convinces a member of the Organization to use it in place of a Yoma to turn her into a Claymore. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 7-C Name: Teresa, Former No. 1 of The Organization, Teresa of the Faint Smile Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Half Demon Yoma Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, excellent swordsmanship, Yoki manipulation, can amp her stats with Yoki, Yoki detection that acts as precognition, regeneration (low-mid), immortality (type 1), shapeshifting Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Rosemary while only using 10% of her youki, bested Claymore Priscilla in youki quantity) | Large Town level (Far stronger than Priscilla or the Destroyer, at least 134 kilotons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blocked Irene’s Quicksword) | Sub Relativistic+ (Over mach 65,000) with Irene's hand Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ (Defeated high ranked fellow Claymores without even releasing her Yoma power, defeated semi-awakened Priscilla while only releasing 10% of her power, is strong enough to repel her attacks with just enough Yoki for her eyes to change color, as well as defeating the Former No. 1, Rosemary, who had Awakened, which would likely put her in the same league as an Abyssal One. Throughout the series Teresa has been referred to as the most powerful No.1 in history and if she were to Awaken her power would make the 3 Abyssal Ones’ power a mere speck in comparison) Durability: At least City Block level (Got smashed into a cliff by Rosemary for little injury) | Unknown, but higher Stamina: Superhuman, does not need as much food as a human being Range: Extended human melee range Standard Equipment: Claymore (large two-handed sword with Teresa’s emblem on it, indestructible by the verse’s standards) Intelligence: Years of martial arts training, experience fighting Yoma and Awakened Beings, has great understanding of various Yoki techniques Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Acute Yoki Sensing:' Teresa can sense the minute flows of Yoki in her opponent, allowing her to accurately predict their movements. Key: Base | Awakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7